Kafka Sunbeam
Kafka Sunbeam (カフカ・サンビーム Kafuka Sanbimu), also known as Kafk Sunbeam in the VIZ localization, is one of the many bookkeepersBookkeepers of Konjiki no Gash!! 'He's 'Umagon's 'human partner and reader of the light-orange [[Spell Book|'spell book]]. Although he doesn't get involved in the battle to decide king until much later unlike most bookkeepers, after meeting and forging a powerful bond with Umagon, he serves as a reliable ally to Kiyomaro Takamine and Gash Bell. Appearance Sunbeam is a German man in his early thirties who stands at around 5'9" tall. In most manga illustrations, he is seen with light green or yellow-green hair but in the anime and anime artwork, he is portrayed to have bright blond hair. He wears it as an undercut throughout most of the series, but while living in Africa as part of his training with Umagon during the Clear Note Arc, his hair is grown out to medium length. His eyes throughout the majority of the series and in colored illustrations have a ringed pattern with a light green on the outer ring and a dark green in the center. This can vary at times as seen in several panels of the manga where his eyes, instead of a ringed pattern, has dark pupils and light irises instead like most other characters. Sunbeam is seen in one particular outfit throughout most of the series. He wears a white long-sleeved collared shirt, a vest, pleated pants, and dress shoes. His vest is depicted as dark green with a light green stripe extending from the front to back on the center of each side with dark green buttons on the front. On the left side of his chest, he wears a gold pilot's badge. In manga illustrations, his pants can be seen in either a light green or brown color and in the anime and anime illustrations, it's always seen in a light blue-gray. During the Clear Note Arc, Sunbeam's appearance changes significantly. In addition to having his hair grown out, his attire also changes. Sunbeam now wears a bolo tie and the center of his vest is shortened down closer towards his waist and no longer has any buttons. He no longer wears a badge with this new outfit. Personality Sunbeam can be best described as both well-grounded in terms of maturity and easy-going by nature. Out of the main group of the series consisting of Kiyomaro, Megumi and Folgore, Sunbeam is shown to be the least quirky and in general the most calm when facing any dire situations. Sunbeam is described by Professor Riddle 'to be someone who isn't just an ordinary technician, but rather someone who is capable of seeing the truth and the depths of one's heart - equivalent to that of a 'spiritual awakening'. Sunbeam also shows he has unconditional and unwavering faith in both his allies and especially Umagon. The trust and formidable bond he shares with Umagon in particular allows the pair to pull through just about any battle and allows them to grow strong together. He demonstrates himself to have a keen sense of intellect he's able to utilize when needed most during various battles. For example, when working together with Kiyomaro in their battle against 'Pamoon, 'Sunbeam informs Kiyomaro about the kind of strategic information that can be learned from an opponent by simply looking into their eyes. Even when they both had been held captured in place by Pamoon, Sunbeam remained composed and silently communicated to Kiyomaro, visibly in panic, to stay calm and think. Sunbeam also has a strong philosophy of being able to do the right thing regardless of personal circumstances or situation at hand. When introducing himself to Kiyomaro and Gash for the first time, he explains that although he has his own priorities in life such as having a full time job back home, he understands that to bail on Umagon, who had proven to him just how committed he was to help his friends, would mean turning back on these core principals as well which was something he was unwilling to allow. As seen in his battle against 'Karudio, while aware he was physically weak and in great pain partly as a result of Umagon's flames, he emphasizes to Umagon to disregard this, focus on the battle, and reminds him that Gash and the others are expecting him to return. During the battle against Clear Note, Sunbeam emphasizes to Gash that although it may be hard to expect Umagon to be able to carry him to his destination despite the physical condition he was in, Gash must stick to the original plan which was to get as many mamono to the battlefield as possible and he cannot afford to let this opportunity go to waste. Synopsis Before the Battle: Sunbeam works as a full-time auto-mechanic engineer. Part of his work involves him studying and applying his knowledge about his field to assist other countries produce cars. His life prior to participating in the battle can be assumed to be rather ordinary. Ancient Mamono Arc: Sunbeam is invited out to Japan to meet Umagon which was arranged by Professor Riddle. Sunbeam initially declines on joining the battle as a result of Umagon's visible hesitance and anxiety but later travels to the Devolo Ruins 'believing that Umagon would make the right choice. He engages in various battles alongside Umagon and fellow allies assisting them in any challenges that face them. He participates and assists in the battles against 'Dalmos, Pamoon, and Demolt. In the anime, he and other allies briefly face Zophise in battle. At the end of their battles, Sunbeam and other fellow bookkeepers and mamono make a promise that at least one of the mamono there with them will become king. Faudo Arc: In the anime, Sunbeam and Umagon attempt to hurry and aid Kiyomaro and Gash in their battle against Coral Q. He and Umagon never get involved directly in the battle, but arrive afterwards to check in with Kiyomaro and Gash. In the manga, Sunbeam and Umagon are not involved in anyway before, during, or after this battle. Sunbeam writes a letter to Kiyomaro informing him he is moving in close by to him as a way to be near Umagon given that he cannot have animals in his apartment. As a result, Kiyomaro, Gash, Megumi, Tio, Suzume, and Umagon attempt to bring a housewarming gift to him. He and the other bookkeepers notice on television of the sudden appearance of a mamono world structure and grow suspicious of such. Later, Sunbeam is informed he will be required to fly out to Hokkaido as part of his job training and informs Kiyomaro and Gash he needs them to look after Umagon while he is gone. Despite this, Umagon secretly follows him out to Hokkaido. The pair decide to make the most of their time in Hokkaido and enjoy the sights. Eventually, they meet and battle against Karudio and Sauza. '''With their battle ultimately ending in a draw, Sunbeam and Umagon flee and eventually return home safe only to find Kiyomaro and other allies already there and joins the ongoing discussion regarding '''Faudo. After learning of the disappearance of Wonrei and Lien from their village, Sunbeam eventually joins Kiyomaro and the others to locate and infiltrate Faudo. He engages in various battles alongside Umagon and fellow allies assisting them in any challenges that face them with the goal to not only save their allies, but to help prevent prevent Faudo from wrecking havoc upon the world. He participates and assists in the battles against Cherish, Wonrei, Zaruchimu, Fango, Jedun, Rodeux, and Zeon. He and other bookkeepers and mamono are eventually teleported out of Faudo back in Mochinoki City '''witnessing Kiyomaro and Gash send Faudo back to the mamono world. '''Clear Note Arc: Sunbeam and Umagon earn a spot among the final 10 remaining mamono teams in the battle to decide king. As a result, their spell book allows them both to take a glimpse into the current state of the mamono world and learn about the King's Privilege. Later, Sunbeam as well as other fellow bookkeepers and mamono learn about the existence and current danger Clear Note poses during a meeting taking place in Kiyomaro's house. With the help from Dufaux, Sunbeam and Umagon have a training plan that they both stick to in order to prepare themselves for the battle against Clear. Part of the requirements of this plan needed them both to travel to Africa which was deemed the best setting in which Umagon can reach his full potential. The pair trained and work together in Africa for the 10 months - the time that Clear warned that he would return in a more powerful and recovered state. Sunbeam worked together with Umagon looking after him at the end of each day where Umagon would often be chased by the wild animals in Africa. Sunbeam and Umagon eventually join Kiyomaro, Gash, Megumi, and Tio on the day the battle was to take place and show off the results of their training against a brief battle and speed chase against one of Clear's spells. After re-grouping with the others, everyone travels altogether on Umagon's back in his shin spell form while defending as much as possible from a barrage of attacks from Clear before they reach the shoreline of their destination. Realizing the stakes at hand if the opportunity is not seized, Sunbeam urges Gash and Kiyomaro to allow Umagon to carry them to the battlefield with whatever remaining heart energy they had left in them. Umagon's spell book indicated to Sunbeam that Umagon was at his physical limits and decided then he must have the book burned in order to ensure that Umagon did not die. At the conclusion of the battle, Sunbeam and Megumi meet up again with Kiyomaro presumably to hear about what had happened. After the Battle: Sunbeam sends a postcard to Kiyomaro which reveals that he and Elle 'live together in Africa alongside the animals there. Sunbeam is also involved in the construction process for a car factory in Africa as well. Like the other bookkeepers who participated in the battle to decide king, Sunbeam receives a letter from his now former mamono partner Umagon. Sunbeam can be seen, alongside with Elle, in tears happy to hear from him again knowing that he's doing well. Relationships 'Umagon: Umagon is Sunbeam's partner. From the very beginning, Sunbeam believed in Umagon that he would find the strength and courage to fight and help his friends and within the first few minutes of their first battle together, their connection with each other was so strong that they quickly learned a new spell. Both Sunbeam and Umagon care for each other deeply as seen in their many battles together. As a team, they work very well together and as revealed during their fight against Karudio and Sauza, they quickly managed to learn a brand new spell together which was something Karudio and Sauza took months to be able to not only obtain but to also master. Although there have been points where their synchronicity with each other may have been off, seen for example as they first try to learn the mechanics of their third spell, and there have been times where Sunbeam may not be able to fully understand all the things Umagon is saying, they nonetheless prove they have both a strong bond and solid teamwork together which clearly shines in battle. Additional details of their personal time together were revealed in volume 11 of the ebook series' Gash Café 'that were not shown in the original releases of the series. Sunbeam and Umagon were shown to be together both during battles and outside of battles sharing meals together and greeting each other in the morning of each day. Both Sunbeam and Umagon each expressed to each other how happy being with the other made them feel and when Umagon 'communicates' to Sunbeam that he loved him too, Sunbeam is shown in tears overwhelmed with happiness knowing Umagon's feelings towards him. 'Elle Chivas: Elle and Sunbeam became acquainted with one another during their time at Faudo. Their implied liking for each other is more obvious in the anime adaptation of the series. In the anime, they can be seen blushing and holding hands together on multiple occasions. In the manga, although Sunbeam isn't shown to mention any reciprocation of these feelings, Elle describes Sunbeam as both a handsome and reliable man. At the very end of the manga, Sunbeam is shown to be living together with Elle. Whether they have a romantic relationship together is not confirmed but they appear to be happy living together. Sauza: Sunbeam met Sauza in Hokkaido during a business trip. They faced each other off in battle which ultimately ended in a draw. Sunbeam and Sauza shared different ideologies which was highlighted during their brief interaction with one another during their first battle. While Sunbeam emphasized the importance and strength that can come from depending on and helping allies, Sauza on the other hand hated the idea of mamono teaming up with other mamono and considered such as a hindrance and a weakness. When the two meet again in Faudo, Sunbeam questions why Sauza had teamed up with Earth and [[Elly|'Elly']] despite his initial feelings towards mamono teams. Sauza admits to Sunbeam that although he and Karudio were initially tracking down Umagon's scent for a rematch, he met Earth and Elly by chance. While they were in the middle of battle with one another, he realized just how weak and close to death Elly had looked as a result of being cursed. Sauza reveals that Elly reminded him of his younger sister back home and couldn't go through with trying to defeat her and instead decided to become allies with her. Sunbeam was happy to have heard the Sauza had some change of heart about the idea of teamwork. In the manga, this was the last time the two are seen interacting with each other. In the anime, their relationship is further expanded upon. Sunbeam and Sauza face off against Jedun and Fango in a team battle without assistance from Earth, Elly, Momon, or Elle. Sunbeam attempts to remind Sauza repeatedly that they must work together as a team but repeatedly Sauza tells him to back off and leave it to him and Karudio only. This quickly leads to increased tension between the two as they're shown constantly arguing and belittling each other instead of working together. Only when Sauza is reminded by Elly that they must work together, and is reminded of his sister just by looking at her, then Sauza reluctantly backs down from trying to attack alone and finally listens to Sunbeam. When they finally work together, their efforts pay off with the defeat of Jedun and Fango. Sunbeam gives Sauza a thumbs up in approval of their teamwork together and Sauza humbly does the same. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Dalmos & Elizabeth * Vs. Pamoon & Lance * Vs. Demolt & Roberto Vile * Vs. Zopfise & Coco ( Anime ) * Vs. Karudio & Sauza * Vs. Cherish & Nicole * Vs. Zaruchimu & Raushin Mo * Vs. Fango & Adler * Vs. Jedun & Eskaruro Rune * Vs. Rodeux & Chita * Vs. Zeon Bell & Dufaux * Vs. Clear Note & Vino Spells Quotes * "Groovy!" (Throughout the series) * "You've made up your mind, right, Umagon? But once I open this book and read a spell...you'll never be able to run away from this battle!" (Chapter 122) * "You were struggling between the fear of fighting...and the desire to help your friends...and finally, you've overcome those conflicts and made up your mind! I see strength in your eyes...you've made up your mind and nothing's going to change your decision! I'm glad I believed in you and decided to come to this place..." (Chapter 122) * "I wasn't just listening to Umagon's voice. I was listening to the feelings '''inside his voice'. You can't just rely on words and try to have a real conversation..You have to listen to your partner's heart. That way, you'll be able to communicate with anybody you want."(Chapter 124) * "...And you make it sound like having friends is something bad...But you're wrong...Friendship is an amazing thing that gives you emotional support. If you think somebody's a coward because he has a friend, you're dead wrong! Umagon has the courage to fight by himself! I just don't want you to misunderstand that..." (Chapter 173) * "''Just look into his eyes. Focus on defeating him. Don't worry about me. I'm not your enemy, Umagon. Got it? And controlling the flames won't be that hard. Did you forget? Out battles aren't about technique...It's about what's in '''here'." (Chapter 175) * "''What do you need to do to live!? How can you survive!? If you give up on living, 'death' is waiting for you! At the point when your thoughts are only for how to live, you've 'lost'!! Similarly, after you've gotten away, and your body can't move because of severe fatigue, if you're alive you've 'won'!! If you have the tenacity to live, the adrenaline keeps pumping. Having surpassed its limits, the blood keeps sending energy to the body!!! That's right, Umagon. There's someone you want to help to the end. You cannot die...In a place like this...In a place like this!!!" (Chapter 306) * "You did well, Umagon...You really...Did a great job..." (Chapter 311) Trivia * According to the volume 2 of the data books under fighting parameters, Sunbeam's greatest strength is in intelligence. His lowest parameter is in strength. His other parameters in physical fitness, instantaneous power, and luck are neutral. * Sunbeam has two official character songs: "Gracious & Groovy" and "Umagon Rock." Category:Characters Category:Kafka Sunbeam